A Sunday
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: FutureFic! After the movie. Just a little bit of fluff about Charlie and his future family. Sunday's are a special day in the Wyman household


**Hi there, **

**This is just a little one-shot about the future lives of Sophie and Charlie and their future family. I warn you now… It is very fluffy. I needed a little fluff to allow myself to escape from the struggle and chaos of Exam period. I hope you all enjoy as this is…**

**A Sunday**

Thirty-three year old Charlie Wyman stirred, his eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the light of his bedroom. As he slowly awoke, he stretched his arm out beside him only to feel cooling sheets. Normally, he enjoyed waking up to the feeling of his wife still sleeping beside him, her head burrowed against his chest and her long blonde hair fanned across her pillow. But today it appeared that she had left him to enjoy a lie in whilst she got up to prepare breakfast. Pushing himself up off of his pillow and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Charlie smiled listening to the sound of movement around his New York home. He could hear the gentle babble of conversation downstairs and smiled to himself.

Charlie looked around the bedroom he shared with his wife Sophie, noticing how some things never changed. His work suit was hung on the cupboard door with the tie done correctly around the collar, Sophie's way of attempting to teach him how to tie it right. Every time, he wore it she would have to straighten him. Sometimes he would tie it incorrectly just to wind her up. Sophie's work was laid out in piles on the desk to the right of the room. She was a highly successful writer for the New Yorker now and he knew she loved it, no matter how busy she was.

After laying in silence for a matter of minutes, Charlie became aware of the sound of footsteps racing down the corridor. He chuckled sitting up to see a blur of wild blonde bedhead speed into the room. "Good morning Bud" He smiled, using his nickname for his eldest daughter. She stopped at the foot of the bed and looked up at him, her smile large and her bright blue eyes blazing with excitement. "Hi Daddy" She smiled, nodding to herself before leaping onto the bed. Charlie laughed, swinging down to grab the eight year old and pulling her into his arms. "Holly-Rose, aren't you a bundle of energy today?" He smiled, smoothing down her wild curls. She looked like her mother, just with his more untameable hair and his stubbornness.

Holly-Rose giggled. "I like having energy daddy" she said lying down and cuddling into her mother's side of the bed. "And it's good to have energy on a Sunday because it is a fun day"

"Indeed it is Darling" Charlie smiled, looking at his daughter lovingly. "Now, where is everyone else?"

His question was answered by the sound of a second child coming into the room. "Holly-Rose!" The little boy said standing there in his blue race car pyjamas with his arms crossed stubbornly. "Mommy needs your help in the kitchen"

"Okay Jack" She said jumping up and walking out of the room, tapping her five year old brother's head of blonde hair as she walked past. Jack looked at her confused and pouted at his father. "She's weird"

Charlie laughed at the bluntness of his son's statement and sat up in bed. "How did you sleep champ?" He asked

"Good daddy" He replied sitting on the edge of the bed. He was the opposite of his older sister. He was much calmer, with a lot less constant energy. When Holly-Rose would much prefer to play and run around, dancing and singing, Jack would prefer to be tucked into a corner, reading or colouring. "I dreamt of a red race car, with golden wheels, winning the biggest race of the century… I was the driver of course"

"Of course" Charlie replied, chuckling at Jack's imagination. He wouldn't be surprised if the young boy turned into a writer, just like his mother. "What is your mum doing in the kitchen?"

"Making breakfast… Sunday breakfast" He said. "Daddy, did you forget what day of the week it was again?"

"No, don't be silly" He said getting up and putting on a clean shirt. "I remember Sunday breakfast".

The tradition of breakfast in bed on a Sunday had begun the first Sunday after Sophie had announced that she was pregnant with Holly-Rose. Charlie, trying to be the perfect gentlemen, had prepared the perfect breakfast of waffles and syrup with fresh orange juice and had taken it to Sophie in the bedroom. Sadly, the waffles were burnt and the orange juice lumpy but to Charlie's surprise, his failure made Sophie laugh. She decided to teach him how to make the perfect pancake instead with apple juice on the side. This breakfast began the tradition after Charlie had perfected it.

Jack smiled. "I smell pancakes" He said. "I like pancakes"

"Me too" Charlie laughed

"Breakfast!" Holly-Rose announced walking back into the bedroom, carrying a tray piled high with pancakes.

"Yay, let me at those pancakes" Jack said sitting on the bed ready.

"Jack, wait for your mother first" Charlie said helping Holly-Rose with the tray.

"Eat away, Jack, I'm here" Sophie smiled coming in.

A smile spread across Charlie's lips as he looked to his wife. She looked beautiful with her long hair plaited back and still wearing her pyjamas. Lilly, who at a year old was the youngest Wyman child, rested her head on Sophie's shoulder as she held the toddler on her hip. "Hello darling" He said going to her and kissing her softly. "Thank you for breakfast"

"You're welcome, I couldn't bear to wake you this morning so I made breakfast myself" She said kissing back and handing Lilly to him.

"Hello princess, how are you this morning?" He smiled to the little girl. She smiled placing her hands on his cheeks. "Da.."

"Yeah that's right, I'm daddy" He smiled sitting down on the bed with Lilly on his lap. He looked around at his family, amazed at how he had ever got this. He only wished his parents were alive to see this. To see his family.

Hello there. So, you want to know about me.. Well there is not a lot to know. I am 17 years old and fairly odd. I have an unhealthy obsession with Letters To Juliet and Mamma Mia! and Fanfiction. I can not count how many times I have watched those two films and could watch them many times more. 3 facts about me are ... 1: I could live without my phone but couldn't survive without the internet 2: I know all the words to Letters to Juliet including the ones in italian and latin 3: My friend thinks im weird because I did not cry at 'Dear John'


End file.
